1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to golf clubs, and more particularly to a golf putter.
2. Description of Related Art
The popularity of golf has created a strong demand for golf equipment and other related products and services. Many golf players are willing to spend significant time and money to develop their skills and improve their level of play. As a result, equipment makers continue to research and develop new golf club designs to attract these consumers.
One area of this research and development focuses on the design of putters. In particular, many different types of putter features have been developed for aiming, sighting, and alignment of the putter with the object of ensuring that the golf ball travels in the desired direction when putted. Indeed, the United States Golf Association (USGA) requires that all clubheads “be generally plain in shape,” but this “plain in shape” rule is interpreted liberally for putters and an extensive list of exceptions exists for putters. Given the broad range of permissible designs for putters, makers have incorporated many different features into putter designs.
Despite the ongoing attempts to improve putting accuracy with such features, most putters continue to suffer from common problems and disadvantages. Generally, when most putters strike the golf ball, they create a backspin on the ball. The golf ball is usually situated within a slight depression in the ground, and is lifted out of the depression when struck. The ball may become airborne for a distance, and eventually hits the ground with the backspin. Although the ball is propelled forward by the initial contact with the putter face, it loses momentum with the backspin. In addition, the ball tends to skid with the backspin and may not follow the intended line to the hole. Thus, even if the ball originally follows the desired line at initial contact, backspin on the ball introduces inaccuracies by causing the ball to skid and stray from the desired line. Further inaccuracies may also result when the ball bounces after becoming airborne.